


You and I collide

by Elisexyz



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Isn't Canon, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Rufus Carlin Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: Sarah’s first word was ‘dad’ – or ‘dada’, but close enough, she definitely meant him.If we are beingtechnical, she first learned how to say ‘gam’ to request food, but Wyatt doesn’t like being technical, and ‘gam’ isn’t in the dictionary anyway, so he maintains thathewas his daughter’s first word.Apparently, Flynn was a close second.The only thing that Wyatt can think is:Seriously?





	You and I collide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr prompt: [11\. “That’s a little melodramatic, don’t you think?” + Flogan](http://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/182327070884/sarcasm-prompt-n-11-for-flogan-please-33). There's a little mention of Jessica's redemption, because I love her, and I refuse to give up on her.

It happens over breakfast.

Wyatt is sitting next to Sarah’s high chair, two cups of coffee in already because he didn’t get that much sleep last night, after that firefight that they got into against Jessica – he really wishes that they had a way to keep contact with her without the risk of blowing her cover away, at least he’d have the means to make sure that she’s _fine_ –, and fixing up the milk for his daughter. He eyes the mini waffles on the counter, noticing that they are within Flynn’s reach.

“Flynn, can you pass over the—”

“Fin!”

Wyatt freezes for a moment, and he’s pretty sure that the whole room did the same. The only sound that can still be heard is the coffee maker behind him, and possibly his jaw hitting the _floor_.

“Fin!” Sarah repeats, happily, and just so that there aren’t any mix ups she stretches her arms in Flynn’s direction. Wyatt is too busy gaping to check his reaction.

Sarah’s first word was ‘dad’ – or ‘dada’, but close enough, she definitely meant him.

If we are being _technical_ , she first learned how to say ‘gam’ to request food, but Wyatt doesn’t like being technical, and ‘gam’ isn’t in the dictionary anyway, so he maintains that _he_ was his daughter’s first word.

Apparently, Flynn was a close second.

The only thing that Wyatt can think is: _Seriously?_

“Oh my god,” Lucy comments, from behind him, appearing then in his field of vision with two cups of coffee. She hands one to Rufus, biting the interior of her cheek in an attempt at not appearing as amused as she clearly is. She says nothing else, though, sitting down with a small grin plastered on her face and her eyes fixated on her cup.

Rufus, on the other hand, doesn’t even do him the courtesy of trying to hide how much he loves this: he’s blatantly laughing at Wyatt’s face, leaning back against his chair and one step away of _crying_.

“Oh, man, you should see your _face_ —” he comments, barely able to put the words one after the other because of how much he’s laughing and _wheezing_.

“I— you—” Wyatt gapes, desperately – and foolishly, probably – looking for some moral support in Lucy and finding that she’s too busy smiling in Flynn’s direction to pay any attention to him.

After this, Wyatt isn’t really sure that he has the courage to turn around and face the guy himself. Instead, he focuses on Rufus, who’s really _way_ too amused by this. “Did you put her up to this?!” he accuses.

There is no way in _hell_ that the blood of his blood did _that_ to him all on her own. No way.

“What? Of course I didn’t!” Rufus immediately protests, and Wyatt isn’t sure if it’s just wishful thinking that makes it sound like a blatant lie. “Plus, _why_ are you so sure that someone did it? Maybe she just likes Flynn,” Rufus adds, which is the biggest blasphemy that Wyatt has ever heard in his life – and that’s saying something, because he has heard his fair share from fellow soldiers over the years.

“Fin!” Sarah repeats for what’s probably the millionth time. Wyatt gives her a miserable look, trying to silently _beg_ her to stop, and maybe she gets the message, because she looks at him for a moment and then she offers an even bigger smile, outstretching her arms to reach for him and exclaiming: “Dada!”

He can’t help smiling a little at that, because he’s a sucker for his kid’s little smile, but that doesn’t mean that he’s gotten over the fact that _Flynn_ was among the first things that his own daughter learned how to say. Fucking _Flynn_. Why does the universe hate him that much?

As if to confirm his thoughts, his moment under the spotlight soon ends, because Sarah seems very excited to have learned a new cool word and she wants to play with it some more, obviously, so she goes right back to calling Flynn’s name and trying to get his attention.

Wyatt finally decides to turn around, and if the bastard is laughing at him he swears he’s going to start a fistfight over the breakfast table— but no, obviously Flynn is just smiling at Sarah in that sweet, non-assholish way that Wyatt still has some difficulties wrapping his head around, mostly because his own relationship with the guy is 80% mutual insults, 15% watching each other’s back during missions, and 5% “Can you look after Sarah for a minute, I need a shower”.

In retrospect, that last part wasn’t a really good idea. He should have never let him baby-sit that much. Or at all. Ever.

“She’s like _one_ and you’re already corrupting her!” Wyatt accuses, catching Flynn’s attention and making his expression shift into something less uncomfortably _human_ and closer to the pain in the ass that he knows him to be.

“That’s a little melodramatic, don’t you think?” he comments, raising his eyebrows as he grabs his empty plate and stands up. He’s smugly enjoying this, it’s written all over his face. And Rufus is still grinning shamelessly. Fantastic.

“The girl just has better taste than you, Logan,” Flynn adds. He stops next to Sarah to bend over and pinch her lightly on the cheek. “Don’t you, sweetheart?”

“Fin!” she squeals, happily.

Wyatt just groans, hiding his face behind his hands. How hard would his head have to hit the table for him to finally be allowed to leave this Earth?

“Come on, it’s adorable,” Lucy comments, nudging him a little in the arm.

He emerges from the depth of his despair only to send her a pleading look. “I _knew_ I should have never let him baby-sit,” he laments.

“If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t even know how to change a diaper,” Flynn comments. He’s standing next to Sarah, who is very busy playing with and inspecting his hand right now.

Wyatt would love to be able to argue his point, but as a matter of fact he _can’t_.

He didn’t know shit about babies when Sarah arrived, because no amount of googling effectively prepared him for the real thing, and he’s pretty sure that he would have ended up causing some massive disaster hadn’t he had Flynn around to explain what he was supposed to be doing.

He’s indebted for the rest of his life, and the bastard is probably never going to let him forget it.

“Shut up,” is the most intelligent thing that Wyatt can grumble.

Flynn grins at him, evidently more than a little pleased with himself and the general situation, and Wyatt vows that next time they are on mission he will hit him in the head and leave him stranded in the past for a month or so.

Just to take a breather: he’s human, he needs it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including: 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
